sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Offer (Private Roleplay.)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Virus the cat has been hearing about this 'New Order' and how it offers power, wealth, and many other things. She decides to investigate until she is met with none other than the baron of the Order himself. What lies in store for Virus? (Private roleplay.) Participents: *Trisell Chronos *Jaredthefox92 Involved Characters: *Virus *Grief the fox *The New Order Ready? Go! "So..." The Red-striped feline-form Identity glanced about. "got soda?" "Here." Grief said as he tossed one to her. "... That happened," She caught it, taking a quick sip. "You want me to join a... clensing group... thing?" "I've been monitoring you for quite some time and I've even managed to get a hold of your dossier in the No-zone." Grief said as he pushed a button turning on a large monitor behind his desk. "Do-... the N-..." She held up a finger as if to say "hold on". "Aaaalright, monitoring me doing what?" "You're a woman with some very intriguing qualities if I do say so myself. Qualities that I may find useful." The fox replied. "Aw thanks," She shrugged with a grin. "I specialize in being seen as 'something usable'." "Indeed, and the Order always has use for 'specialists'." the fox replied. "Right... and you're being vague for the fun reason and not because you don't actually know that much about me right?" "Actually my father always taught me to be vague when speaking to aquire something, but you know, I love to tease." The fox replied as he smirked. "Me too, but I'm also not really that stable, so do you actually know anything about me?" "You're made of nanites correct?" The fox inquired. "Is that a soft drink?" She glanced at her soda. "Am I drinking nanites?" "Er, yes...I mean no, maybe.. What I meant to say your powers seem to resembled nanotech." The fox replied. (Grief has tricked people into intaking nanites before with beverages and chips. XD) (I too watched Justice League Unlimited.) "That was a joke," She took another sip. "Yeah I'm made of nanites. Anyway, what does your group want to do?" "Conquer the prime world." He simply replied. (Grief's powers is akin to Giganta's, but he's also a psyker and a dude.) "... Mobius Prime?" "The very shit hole." He replied. "..." She sat down the drink, folding her hands in front of her. "Now... what would make you want that?" "Revenge and to carry out my father's legacy." He said before taking out a knife and stabbing it into his desk.. "And your father tried to take over the prime zone did he?" "On multiple occasions." The fox replied. "Who was he?" "Ivan, leader of the Grey Revolution and founder of the Anti Mobian Federation." Grief replied. "... Mobian Racists?" At first she seemd humored, but then she looked more surprised. "... He... The Great War... That far back..." "No, not anti as in no Mobians. Clearly I'm a Mobian. I mean anti as in the other world, Moebius. Also we called it the Great Diminsional War." Grief replied. "...So... if someone were from Moebius... they'd be your enemy?" She grinned. "Well it depends, I'm not a clueless idiot like our former 'king', but most primes wouldn't like us I would say so yeah." The fox replied. She didn't give an immediate response to this, but her eyes glowed a deep yellow, her grin spreading wider with a silent chuckle. "Let me guess, you have some 'friends' on the prime world as well?" The fox replied. "... Well... no not really... Though you could say I have a sort of anti-world relation to more artificial entities." "Just tell me who you need removed and I'll get one of my death squads on it." The fox replied. "I'm not really interested in removal for now... but just to clarify here, you're going after the Anti-Mobius specifically?" "Nah, G.U.N and the eggheads." The fox replied. "That's all?" "They're our enemies from the previous war." He replied. "... Okay." "So you're willing to join us?" The fox asked. "Yeah, under conditions." "Such as?" "First," She held up a finger, "I'm not in this because I agree with what you're doing. I don't care about one race being better than another, or killing overlanders. I'm just in it for the sake of it." "Right..." The fox replied. "The second part is that... well just consider me unpredictable for this." "Already have." The fox replied. "Charming... So... you've got a base yeah?" Category:Private/Closed Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC